neongenesisevangelionfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Komm, süsser Tod
Komm, süsser Tod (em português: Venha, Doce Morte) é a canção em inglês que toca durante o Terceiro Impacto quando a Instrumentalidade é iniciada em The End of Evangelion. A música é executada por Arianne, apoiada pelo piano, órgão de tubos, e vários outros arranjos de cordas por Shiro Sagisu. A letra original é de Hideaki Anno, que mais tarde foi adaptada para o inglês por Mike Wyzgowski. Versão Original de Hideaki Anno Tradução em inglês Come, Sweet Death I'm uneasy. I'm uneasy. I'm afraid of being disliked by everyone. I'm afraid of being hurt. But I'm even more afraid of hurting other people. But I've already hurt them. I've already hurt the people who matter most to me. That's why I can't let myself like other people. That's why I hurt myself. And so, I am disliked. And so, I am hated. I mustn't let myself like anyone. That's why I hurt myself. Tenderness is the greatest cruelty If I entrust my heart to another, I'll be devastated in the end If another heart touches my own, that person will be hurt And so, I can only be devastated All I can do is return to nothing Let me return to nothing Let me return to nothing It is a place filled with tenderness A place without the pain of reality Where my heart will not tremble Let me return to nothing Let me return to nothing Where there is no one else, let me return to nothing Let me return to nothing Let me return to nothing Where nothing can hurt me, let me return to nothing...(REPETE) Em Romaji Amaki shi yo, kitare Fuan na no. Fuan na no. Minna ni kirawareru no ga, kowai. Jibun ga kizutsuku no ga, kowai. Demo, HITO o kizutsukeru no ga, motto kowai. Demo, kizutsukete shimau. Suki na HITO o kizutsukete shimau. Dakara, HITO o suki ni naranai. Dakara, jibun o kizutsukeru no. Kirai dakara. DaikKIRAI dakara. Suki ni natte wa, ikenai no. Dakara, jibun o kizutsukeru. Yasashisa wa totemo zankoku Kokoro o yudanetara, watashi wa kowarete shimau Kokoro ga fure-aeba, ano hito wa kizutsuku Dakara, watashi wa kowareru shika nai Mu e to kaeru shika nai Mu e to kaerou Mu e to kaerou Sore wa, yasashisa ni michi-michita tokoro Soko wa, shinjitsu no itami no nai tokoro Kokoro no yuragi no nai tokoro Mu e to kaerou Mu e to kaerou Tanin no inai mu e to kaerou Mu e to kaerou Mu e to kaerou Kizutsuku koto no nai mu e to kaerou...(REPETE) Original em japonês 甘き死よ、来たれ 不安なの。 不安なの。 みんなに嫌われるのが、怖い。 自分が傷つくのが、怖い。 でも、ヒトを傷つけるのが、もっと怖い。 でも、傷つけてしまう。 好きなヒトを傷つけてしまう。 だから、ヒトを好きにならない。 だから、自分を傷つけるの。 嫌いだから。 だいっキライだから。 好きになっては、いけないの。 だから、自分を傷つける。 優しさはとても残酷 心を委ねたら、私は壊れてしまう 心が触れ合えば、あの人は傷つく だから、私は壊れるしかない 無へと還るしかない 無へと還ろう 無へと還ろう それは、優しさに満ち満ちたところ そこは、真実の痛みのないところ 心の揺らぎのないところ 無へと還ろう 無へと還ろう 他人のいない無へと還ろう 無へと還ろう 無へと還ろう 傷つく事のない無へと還ろう…(リピート) (日本語原詞:庵野秀明) Adaptação em inglês de Mike Wyzgowski Komm, süsser Tod I know, I know I've let you down I've been a fool to myself I thought that I could live for no one else But now through all the hurt & pain It's time for me to respect the ones you love mean more than anything So with sadness in my heart (I) feel the best thing I could do is end it all and leave forever what's done is done it feels so bad what once was happy now is sad I'll never love again my world is ending I wish that I could turn back time cos now the guilt is all mine can't live without the trust from those you love I know we can't forget the past you can't forget love & pride because of that, it's killing me inside It all returns to nothing, it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down It all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down In my heart of hearts I know that I called never love again I've lost everything everything everything that matters to me, matters in this world I wish that I could turn back time cos now the guilt is all mine can't live without the trust from those you love I know we can't forget the past you can't forget love & pride because of that, it's killing me inside It all returns to nothing, it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down It all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down It all returns to nothing, it all comes tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down It all returns to nothing, I just keep letting me down, letting me down, letting me down Tradução livre em português Venha, Doce Morte Eu sei, eu sei que te deixei triste Eu fui um idiota comigo mesmo Pensei que poderia Viver para mais ninguém Mas agora através de toda a a dor e a mágoa É hora para que eu respeite Aqueles que você ama Significam mais do que tudo Então com tristeza em meu coração Eu sinto que a melhor coisa que poderia fazer É terminar isso tudo E ir embora para sempre O que está feito está feito, me sinto tão mal O que uma vez foi alegre, agora é triste Eu nunca vou amar novamente Meu mundo está acabando Eu gostaria de fazer o tempo voltar Porque agora toda a culpa é minha Não posso viver sem a confiança daqueles que te amam Eu sei, nós não podemos esquecer o passado Você não pode esquecer o amor e o orgulho Porque tudo isso está me matando por dentro E tudo retorna ao nada, tudo vai Sendo sepultado, sendo sepultado Sendo sepultado E tudo retorna ao nada, eu apenas Me entristeço, me entristeço Me entristeço Do fundo do meu coração Eu sei que nunca poderei amar novamente Eu perdi tudo Tudo Que importa para mim O que importa nesse mundo Eu gostaria de fazer o tempo voltar Porque agora toda a culpa é minha Não posso viver sem A confiança daqueles que te amam Eu sei, nós não podemos esquecer o passado Você não pode esquecer o amor e o orgulho Porque tudo isso está me matando por dentro E tudo retorna ao nada, tudo vai Sendo sepultado, sendo sepultado Sendo sepultado E tudo retorna ao nada, eu apenas Me entristeço, me entristeço Me entristeço E tudo retorna ao nada, tudo vai Sendo sepultado, sendo sepultado Sendo sepultado E tudo retorna ao nada, eu apenas Me entristeço, me entristeço Me entristeço Notas * Existem duas versões: "Director's Cut" ("Corte do Diretor") usada no episódio 26', e a versão lançada no single KICA-155, em que o coro continua após o refrão final ser quebrado, canção incoerente. * O ritmo do refrão é uma reminiscência da segunda metade de "Hey Jude" dos Beatles. * Há também um remix da música chamado "Tumbling Down Remix", que foi feito para Evangelion Vox. A cantora é Loren de Loren and Mash, que também cantou "Thanatos~If I Can't Be Yours~", a canção final para os créditos do episódio 25'. Nessa versão a canção é cantada de uma forma mais alegre, uma reminiscência de funk. * A última faixa, (a faixa 22 "“天”き死よ、来たれ") do fã álbum "We Are (Not) Alone" é uma interpretação de Komm, süsser Tod. Análise * Embora a cantora seja uma mulher, esta canção parece ser sobre os sentimentos de Shinji em relação a sua vida e ao Terceiro Impacto. Categoria:Musicas Categoria:Musicas Tema Categoria:Traduções